Remixed
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: A bundle of my favorite stories spun to fit the Teen Titans, all oneshots. Number one: Pride and Prejudice.


This is Remixed! Um...yeah...hope you guys like it!

Sorry about the length. I don't think all of them will be this long...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

* * *

**Pride and Prejudice**

"_Such_ pretty eyes...you could just get lost in them!" Roy Harper batted his non-existent eyelashes.

"And her hair! Don't you want to just tangle your fingers in it?" said Alan Rivers, flipping back his rather long locks.

"Isn't she the _sweetest_ girl you've ever met?" chirruped Wally West.

"So _witty_, especially with her comebacks! She can really talk smack about you when she wants to, Dick!" hooted Vic Stone.

Richard Grayson ignored the teasing of his friends as he slammed his car door angrily.

"Oh, shut up!" hissed Kitten Moth, grabbing Dick's arm. "She's dirt poor and dumber than a rock. Dick goes for someone more...sophisticated and high class, don't you, Dick?" she added, cooing and flirting in what she must have thought was a seductive manner. Dick ignored her, and the four other guys with him, as he stalked into Wayne Manor.

"Yo, Dick, stop with the sulking!" yelled Vic. "We were just messin' with ya! _Dick!_"

"Whatever," he replied, still rather sulky. "Why don't you all just go and blow off a couple thousand dollars in town and leave me alone?"

The rich were so _annoying_. Not to name any pink-loving blondes. Sometimes, though, the poor were worse. Especially that witch of a girl, Kory Anders. What right did she supposedly have to insult him at some charity ball that probably would have sent its funds to a family like hers? And all because he refused to dance with her. As if he'd want to get his hands dirty on some hobo of a girl. However pretty she was, she hadn't a dime to her name, and she was pretty sassy to be talking back to Dick Grayson.

Just his luck. He headed out for _one second_ to grab the papers he'd left in his office and he had to see her. Petitioning over something pointless, no doubt, but in front of Wayne Enterprises? She had to know he worked there.

"Ms. Anders. Can't say I'm happy to see you again."

She threw him an icy cold glare. "Mr. Grayson. I suppose you're in favor of the new factory that Roth Industries has decided to carve up the forest around the Du Monte River for? Wayne Enterprises is very close to them anyway, or so I've heard."

Dick snorted. "Forest? It's about five trees."

"Would've been more if it was preserved."

"What are you doing in front of Wayne Enterprises, then? Go find a Roth Industries branch to deface!"

"We figured we'd have more sympathetic people here. Before you turned up, of course."

"We? You and what idiot army?" He glanced around at the ragtag group she'd assembled: a green-haired midget wearing a shirt that screamed "TODAY WE SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT, TOMORROW WE SAVE THE WORLD," a tall, dark-haired girl who looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than by her little sister's side, and a petite African-American woman that was just as eager as Kory to get people to hear their cause.

Kory's eyes could've given him frostbite, and her tone didn't help either. "How insensitive. An endangered avian species lives in that grove of trees. You may well be putting them all to death," she scolded him, speaking loud enough for the casual passers-by to hear. Dick growled and signed her stupid petition before whispers of "What a heartless fool..." started up. Kory smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, and have a nice day at work!"

Dick stormed into his office, vowing to take the back way out just to keep her from having another opportunity to irritate him. Although, he had to admit, it was slightly refreshing to have found someone that didn't simper over him every second of the day...He shook his head. _What am I thinking? _And then: _Who put a date with Kitten in my schedule tonight?_

_

* * *

_"I think it was a good day's work," said Karan Beecher, folding up the ninety-seven signatures she'd gotten in three hours. That didn't count Gar Logan's eighty-four, or Koma Anders's sixty, or Kory's ninety-six. "When do you want me to take this over?"

"..."

"Kory?"

"What? Oh. I'll do it, don't worry."

"I don't know about letting you handle it, hon. You okay? You've been kinda distracted lately."

"No kidding," Koma snorted. "Talking to some idiot seventy-year-old guy for an hour and trying to tell him we aren't Girl Scouts really drives you crazy. I'm going clubhopping tonight, anyone care to join me? No? Whatever." Koma left, probably to change out of her decent clothes and into one of her many _other_ outfits. Her tiny room in their shared two-bedroom apartment was full of things like that, which Kory could only wrinkle her nose at.

Kory sighed. "It's Xavier. He's called me to take me on a date three times, and then cancelled them all. I don't know what he's getting at."

"Dump him. Just forget him. Totally not worth it. Besides, seems like you've caught the eye of another hottie anyway..."

"You mean that Dick Grayson jerk? Oh yeah, humiliating me in front of the richest people in the state is the sweetest thing I've ever had anyone do for me. Please! I'd rather...Gar, _what_ are you doing?"

Her friend hid his hands behind his back. "Nothing. I wasn't practicing for the new Mega Monkeys video game. Who does that without a controller?"

* * *

Her next day petitioning in front of Wayne Enterprises went much like the first. Except, of course, Dick was expecting her this time.

"Anders."

"Good morning!" Her good mood had a firm foundation that even he could not shake. The success of yesterday surely meant today would be even better. She was so happy, in fact, she decided to give Dick a second chance. She'd abused him enough yesterday. "How was work?"

"Why do you care? And while I'm at it, why haven't you left for Roth Industries yet?"

Kory shrugged. "We got three hundred and thirty-seven signatures yesterday. We're going for three fifty today."

"Great. So you'll be here all day?"

"Yep!"

"Just perfect."

"Hey, Kory. What a coincidence seeing you here," came a smooth voice.

"Xavier! You came to help out?" she cried, grinning from ear to ear. Xavier Redd couldn't help but break under a smile like that.

"Sure thing, cutie. I..." His eyes met Dick's, and the two men froze. Even Kory noticed the tension between them. Xavier backed up a little bit, but not before slinging his arm around Kory's shoulders. "I'd love to help out."

Dick didn't acknowledge him either. "Might as well consider it a lost cause now, Kory. Not that it wasn't to begin with." He left for work, and Kory rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he's a grouch. Are you okay?"

"Kory...don't talk to him, okay? Dick Grayson's not a nice guy."

"Don't I know it," Kory muttered. "What'd he do to you?"

Xavier grabbed a sheet of paper from her and grabbed some old lady's signature before answering. "I've known Dick since high school. Used to be a great guy. I borrowed a little money off of him once--a hundred bucks, probably less, what is it to someone like him?--but then my dad died..." Kory nodded comfortingly. She knew the story. "And I couldn't pay it back. You know what that"--Kory winced at his language choice--"did to me? He ruined me, completely. My dad and his adopted dad were really good friends. Dad made Bruce promise to help me get through college, since he knew my mom wouldn't be able to--she's an alcoholic. When Bruce died, Dick was supposed to keep my funds going. He stopped. Never talked to me about it, just took all of my money. I had to drop out, Kory. I had nothing," Xavier told her solemnly.

Kory's hand flew to her mouth. How could Dick have been so cruel? Here was Xavier--a bit unreliable at times--but in all other ways an absolute Prince Charming. He'd never had it easy, but he had a positive outlook on almost everything. He was charismatic and smart, and could've gone far in any field he'd wanted to. Dick had no business forcing someone to drop out of college and not get the degree he deserved.

"Wow...I never knew someone could be so...terrible..."

"What do you mean, Kory? Oh, hi, Xavier. It's _so_ boring standing there all by myself, you know. I wouldn't mind you coming over talking to me, either..." Koma said, winking suggestively. Kory didn't really care, and she knew Xavier didn't either. She and he had never gone on a real first date yet, but one thing Kory knew would never stand in the way of that was Koma. Xavier was as uninterested in her as he was furious at Dick.

"Sure, Koma. I've talked to Kory long enough anyways, I'm sure she's sick of me." He nudged Kory and whispered, "Call me," before Koma took him away. Kory laughed at the two of them. Maybe it _would_ take a first date to get Koma to take her hands off of Xavier.

* * *

Charity Ball Number Two. Dick could not say he was looking forward to it. But he was here, and, much to his disappointment, so was _she, _making her little donation to the poor(er) families of the city. In the same dress as last time. What was with that?

_It _does _fit her pretty nicely, though_, he thought absently as he danced with Kitten. The blonde in his arms talked endlessly about things he could not care less for. He caught something about Maui and plane tickets, but he didn't pay attention. Who was that man Kory was talking to? And dancing with? He excused himself while Kitten was in midsentence and tapped Kory's date on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dick recognized him as the green-haired petitioner from the other day. That probably should've occured to him before. How many people had green hair in the world?

The short guy glanced uneasily at Kory. "Sure. Knock yourself out." In a quick, nearly silent whisper, he added, "You don't have to, Kory might knock you out first." Then he was gone.

"Mr. Grayson. I didn't think I'd have the honor of dancing with someone of your caliber," she grumbled, nevertheless taking his offered hand. "At least, not after you found me so disgusting not two weeks ago."

"Did I? I can't even remember. If it makes you feel any better, you weren't the only girl I vowed I'd never be seen with." He wasn't sure what he'd actually been trying to say, but that most certainly wasn't it. Kory's expression turned stormy, and she was silent until Dick spoke again. "How did your save-the-forest deal go?"

"Well enough."

"Good." Dick assumed she was lying, as Rachel Roth, one of Dick's closest friends, hadn't bothered to mention that one of her father's factories' construction was delayed. At least the silence between them was more comfortable, now. Almost too comfortable, in fact. Dick kind of _liked_ dancing with her. That was definitely a first. Normally he was too annoyed to even bear it. Of course, that was when he had Kitten for a partner.

Kory didn't seem to mind, either. As the song drew to a close, her eyes nearly closed and a little smile had twisted up the corner of her mouth. She'd even allowed the distance between them to lessen a bit. Stupid as he was, and he knew he'd berate himself later for this, he interrupted. "You look like you're asleep."

He might as well have grown a donkey's head.

Kory separated from him, flustered and angry. "Sorry for dozing off on you. I might not have if you had any sort of interesting conversation to offer."

She walked off the dance floor with her friend, and Dick made no move to stop her.

* * *

Kory was beyond furious, mostly at herself. How could she have allowed herself to _enjoy_ spending any time at all with that--that--ugh! Unfortunately, Gar was getting what should have been her end of the yelling.

"Why don't we sit down...and count to ten...before we blow something or someone up..." he murmured, trying to be soothing. Kory let herself be soothed...for now.

"I...do not...like...him," she told him in a pretty calm voice. Gar patted her back affectionately.

"Good! I almost believed you weren't actually mad. You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

He left her, but she wasn't alone for long. A pink-clad girl marched up to her and sneered. "So...you're the trailer trash that Dick's been dreaming about for the past few days."

Great. More trouble.

"Uh, no. My name is Kory Anders. If you're looking for trailer trash, I suggest you see what's on the bottom of that thing on your foot--oh, I'm sorry, is that a shoe?"

The girl leaned close and poked one perfectly manicured fingernail on the bridge of Kory's nose. "I don't care how smart you think you are. Dick. Is. Taken. Don't think for one minute that he cares about you at all, or sees how fake of a gold-digger you are. Don't even go near him. Don't even THINK about going near him. If you do, I have ways to ruin you that you've never even dreamed of." She straightened. "So if you want to keep your pretty little face the way it looks now, I suggest you go and keep working at the cash register of a grocery store where you belong."

"Kitten." A short girl with a slightly amused smile cut in. "Dick's looking for you. Time to leave."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute, Rachel. I'm not done--"

"Helloooo, beautiful. Care to have a drink with me?" Gar asked, arriving with his and no-longer-Kory's drinks. Rachel stared him down. Obviously, he didn't know who she was. Kory was too annoyed to tell him.

"Thanks a whole bunch, Gar," she grumbled, getting up to grab her jacket. What a waste tonight had been. Thank goodness she only had to walk about a mile to get home.

She wasn't even halfway there when it started to rain. Kory laughed bitterly and wrapped her jacket more tightly around her. A black limo pulled up next to her, and the window rolled down to reveal Dick. "Need a ride?" he asked.

Kory just kept laughing, no longer caring if he thought she was crazy. "How generous of you, Mr. Grayson. But don't worry about it, I'm almost home."

He hesitated, and Kory stared at him inquisitively.

_He has beautiful eyes._

"Are you sure?"

"For goodness's sake, Dick, she said she didn't need one. Let's go!" came Kitten's voice from the back seat. The window rolled up, and the limo disappeared.

* * *

"No, Xavier, I can't come today...Yes, I'm really sick...Maybe some other time...What do you mean, I've been avoiding you? You were the one who cancelled every time you...Forget it, Xavier. Bye," Kory sniffled. She was wrapped in at least three blankets and had been lying in bed all day. Gar had told her off again and again for not waiting for him and taking the car, when she could've caught something so much worse in the rain, but Kory didn't care. She just wanted her massive headache gone.

"Here, Kory. I've got something that would cheer you up. Radio DC is offering free tickets to Maui for their tenth caller. If the four of us try--plus the house line--you think we could win the three tickets?"

"Sure, Karen. But if there are only three tickets, who's not going?"

"Me, of course. I'm tan enough. But let's get those tickets first. Yo! Gar! Koma! Get in here, and bring your cell phones!"

They readied their fingers and turned on the radio. "Alright, folks, here it is...our tenth caller is getting three free tickets for a week-long, all expense paid trip to MAUI! Take it away, Darren." On the cue by the second announcer, Kory, Koma, Karen, and Gar simultaneously pressed the call button. "And we have a winner! Hello? Hello? Are you there?"

It was from Karen's cell.

"Hello! I'm Karen Beecher."

"Well, Karen, congratulations! You've won!" Karen had to give Kory the phone for a few seconds so she could cheer excitedly. Kory smiled, choosing not to tell Karen about the sales tax until later. Then she remembered what Karen had said. Apparently, Karen remembered, too.

"Have fun, you guys," she said, hugging each one of them. Koma backed off.

"I don't really want to go," she told them mysteriously. The three others stared at her.

"Why not? This is a once in a lifetime chance for us, Koma!" Gar questioned.

"I know. You go, Karen. I don't think I'll be able to get off work, anyway."

Karen could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Really?" Koma nodded, and her friend squealed. "I'M GOING TO MAUI! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Koma!"

Which made Kory feel even worse. _Wow,_ she should've backed out of the trip first. Since when was Koma so nice?

* * *

"No way," Kory groaned. They were checking into their hotel, but a certain someone else was checking in, too.

"Kory? You followed me all the way here?" Dick smirked. Behind him, Kitten was positively spitting with rage. A few people in his posse were laughing at her, including Rachel Roth. One giant bald guy, though, was too busy checking Karen out to do anything else. Kitten slapped him and growled for him to shape up.

"Dick, funnily enough, I have a life that you are really _not that important_ in. My only goal isn't to stalk you to the end of your days."

"Anders, right?" said one of the guys. Dick turned around to throttle him, but he was too late. "You said that wasn't your _only_ goal. Does that mean there's still a little bit of hope left for the poor guy?" Everyone sniggered, and Kory blushed.

"Let's leave," she muttered to Gar and Karen, only to find them trying to wipe identical smiles off their faces.

Kory stomped to her room, already wishing she'd never come here. Did Dick and his friends have no mercy in making her feel like dirt? "I don't care. I'm going to have a great vacation. There's nothing that can stop me from enjoying myself here." She grabbed a swimsuit and headed down to the beach. Gar and Karen could come if they wanted to.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her. How did they end up everywhere together? His friends wouldn't let it go, and she was playing so hard to get, and being in one of the most romantic spots in the world--with lots of _beaches _for _swimming _or _lying_ out in the open wearing next to nothing--was not helping him. Dick had never been so frustrated in his life. That was it. He had to talk to her. Or get her off his mind. One of the two.

"Kory, can you come with me really quick?" He'd cornered her at lunch. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and put it in her plate before looking up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I want to talk to you." She almost looked concerned for him. He _was_ pretty nervous, at any rate. What would the media say if they found out? Maybe Kory would be willing to keep it a secret. But his friends would know. Would they care? He led her to his suite and ignored her admiring glance around the place. "There's something I've been meaning to say..."

"What's that?"

Did he really have to explain it to her? Couldn't they go straight to the real problems? It wasn't like he was any good at saying what he was feeling. "I really like you, Kory." He loved the expression on her face right then: pure, complete surprise. Of course she would be startled. How many people of her type got asked out by people like him? "Maybe I didn't at first, but let's face it, you aren't really part of the kind of society I'm used to. It'll be hard to make a...relationship like this work, and I'm not sure what everyone else would think, but we could get through...Kory?"

She was obviously not done being shocked yet. It was kind of cute. Dick chuckled and moved closer, pressing his lips to hers. It felt a lot better than he thought it would...

...But evidently, Kory did not think the same. She pushed him away so roughly, he tumbled back about ten feet. "You...you absolute jerk! What were you thinking? That I'd actually want to _date_ you?"

Oh. So that was what the surprise had been about.

"First you _insult_ me, and then assume I'm okay with it just because you're...you? Just because you're rich and good-looking doesn't mean everyone in the world wants to fall at your feet. And after what you did to Xavier, I don't think I can ever look at you without wanting to slap you. Look at him now! He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met, and now he can't afford to make anything of himself because you had to be such a cheat! 'You aren't really part of the kind of society I'm used to.' Is that how you pick up girls? Here's a newsflash for you: Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I'm a person, too, believe it or not. And I would not date you if you were the last man on Earth."

She left the room as quick as she possibly could, and Dick sank down in a chair. He hadn't even known how much he'd messed up. That was the most upsetting, humiliating experience any man should ever have to go through. Had he really deserved such a blunt, unfeeling rejection?

He buried his head in his hands and muttered, "What have I done?"

Little did he know, Kory was outside, slumped against his door, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**_Dear Kory,_**

**_Whether you actually read this or not isn't my problem. If you think this is some mushy love letter where I'm going to beg you to give me another chance, don't worry about it. I'm not stupid enough to try that again. What I'm really writing about is Xavier. You mentioned something about him that you probably have no idea about--but I'm going to blame your source for that._**

**_I don't know what he might have told you, but I'll give you the story (however biased it might be, coming from me) and you can decide who you want to believe._**

**_Xavier and I were best friends in high school. We went to college and nothing really changed, at least, that was what I thought. Turns out, Xavier became this huge gambler. Every little bit of money that got into his hands, he lost playing slots or poker or something else he really shouldn't be doing. He always needed money off me, but I didn't really care, and neither did Bruce (my dad). Actually, Bruce was supposed to be paying Xavier's entire college fund, after Xavier's dad passed away. Bruce died too, in a car crash, in our third year at Gotham University._**

**_I promised Xavier I would keep supporting him, but the gambling got worse. He would lose thousands of dollars in a month. I told him he had to stop, or I wouldn't be there for him anymore. He didn't, and I stopped giving him money. He dropped out a few weeks later to go find work, and wherever he went, I paid the bosses to hire him, so he'd have something. Unfortunately, he was such a terrible worker, they wouldn't even take my money to keep him there for more than a month or two. I couldn't do anything._**

**_Xavier didn't know this, and he was bent on revenge. If you know him at all, you know he can talk his way into and out of anything. He met up with my girlfriend, who I'd been dating for four years, and seduced her. Then he rubbed in my face that he had what I couldn't have. They ran off together, but Xavier dumped her in the next town over. I never talked to him afterwards._**

**_Whether this matches up with his story or not, I'm not sure, but this is the truth, Kory. I'm sure this isn't the only thing that's made me such a jerk to you, but I'm hoping that--maybe not now, but soon--you'll forgive me for this._**

**_And that's it, I guess. You don't have to talk to me about this, if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Dick_**

And Kory believed him.

* * *

"Kory! Hey, what's wrong? C'mere...talk to me." Dick really _had_ managed to ruin her vacation. Gar put a comforting arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"I'm such a terrible person, Gar..." All of her accusations might not have been false, but that one most certainly was. And to know that Dick actually had the capacity to be that kind, it immediately made half her other finger-pointings seem like the half-baked lies of a second grader. Why had she been so willing to hate him? Because he looked down on her? _Once_?

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"It's...Dick."

Gar sighed. "What did that prick do, now?"

"Kory?" Karen burst in the room, sticking her cell out to Kory. "Sorry. Koma's boss is on the phone. She says it's important."

Kory took it from her. "Hey, Jenny, long time no talk," she said, attempting an air of cheerfulness. It disappeared with Jenny's next words. "Koma did what? Oh X'hal...I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up, practically feeling the blood drain out of her face.

"What'd she say? Kory?"

"Koma and Xaiver...They left together. No one knows where, or why. But she's gone, Karen. She's gone, and Jenny can't find her, and she doesn't know if Koma left voluntarily or of Xavier..." Tears rolled down her face as she jumped up. "He took my _sister_, Karen! We have to find her!"

* * *

Dick found out about Kory's problem almost immediately. Gar had been talking to Rachel, who'd known the whole Xavier story already, and she got back to Dick at once. _Not again. _If it really was involuntary, Dick knew he'd have to lock Xavier up this time. The guy was a threat to everyone who met him.

_But why Koma_?

At least Dick's old girlfriend had been rich. She could actually afford anything Xavier had wanted to do while they were together. Koma was almost as penniless as he. That just spelled more trouble. They were all alone with no means of supporting themselves. After a few days, would they be out in the streets?

Dick was already boarding a plane back to the mainland. He had a hunch as to where Xavier was headed.

* * *

Kory was so anxious, she hadn't eaten in days. They could not get an earlier flight than the one that Radio DC had booked for them. She had to wait out the rest of her vacation in more stress than she would've had at home. Finally, though, she was back. The first thing she saw when she got back into the apartment was Koma and Xavier making out on the couch.

"Koma!" she cried, barrelling into her sister. "We thought--I thought..."

"Oh, shut up, Kory! What's wrong with you?" Koma scowled. Xavier looked away, suddenly very interested in the drapes.

"What's _wrong _with me? You ran off and didn't tell anybody where you were going! We thought you'd..." She glanced at Xavier, and changed her words. There was plenty of time to deal with him after she yelled at Koma. "What were you thinking? Why would you go off like that? Did it ever occur to you that we would be _worried_?"

"_I_ didn't want to go anywhere. _Xavier_ was the one who suggested we leave. He didn't want to hurt you, or something like that. I knew you wouldn't care." He sister's blatant disregard for everything was slicing Kory's patience to bits.

"I wasn't hurt. I thought _you'd_ be hurt. No note or anything? Aren't you smarter than this?"

"Hey, y'all cut it out now. Koma, that's low. New rule for this apartment: you steal your sister's boyfriend, you're out," Karen said firmly.

Koma sneered at her. "Xavier wasn't Kory's boyfriend. He didn't even like her. And I don't know _why_ he's so quiet right now"--she glared at him--"but we've been planning this for a while. This is as much my apartment as it is for you three."

"Yeah, but it isn't _his_. He's not staying here. And we don't really want you here, either," Gar snarled. Kory said nothing. She couldn't care less about Xavier right now. She just couldn't believe how awful her sister really was. "Here, Kory, I'll go get you some water or something, okay? You look kind of parched," her friend said. Karen ran to get her a chair. Kory didn't realize she'd looked so sick.

Koma ignored them and started talking to her new boyfriend. "Well, Grayson said he would help us find a new apartment anyways. So I don't know what we're still doing here."

Kory perked up. "Grayson? _Dick_ Grayson? What'd he have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Xavier spoke for the first time. "He just met us up--"

"Shut it, Xavier. Dick said there was this whole 'secret' thing where he didn't want anyone to find out that he'd helped us. Probably just because the stupid media would get in his hair about it. He was pretty inconsiderate about the whole thing, like we'd begged him to get involved. What a jerk."

"Don't talk about him like that," Kory mumbled. "There's so much you don't know."

Her eyes met Xavier's, and she looked away. And she'd actually cared about this guy at some point, too. What a great judge she was.

* * *

She didn't see Dick after that. The guilt weighed heavily on her. She should have thanked him. She shouldn't have yelled at him. He hadn't had to help her sister at all, but he did. Kory knew he thought her just as ungrateful as Koma. Kory spent day after day reminding herself of how stupid she'd been. _Maybe I should take up another job, just to get my mind off of him._

Could she take it at Wayne Enterprises? Would she see him then? Would that be too obvious? All she wanted was to say thanks. Then she could just crawl in a hole and hide for ten years until he forgot about her.

She was taking the subway when she recognized him. Well, she recognized the back of his head, at any rate. It was the strangest thing; what would he be doing anywhere within a twenty foot radius of a mode of transportation that wasn't a limo? "Dick!" she called, before slapping her hand over her mouth. Should she talk to him, or not?

It was a little too late for that. Dick whipped around to see who called him with a finger pressed to his lips. When he focused on her, it dropped. "Hey."

"Hi," Kory replied awkwardly. Her throat clogged up, not that she could find any words to begin a conversation anyway.

Dick looked around. "I'm trying to go incognito--there was a huge stampede when someone realized who I was the other day."

"Why? Are you here, on the subway, I mean."

"I think the people here are a lot nicer than limo drivers. You're lucky you haven't met one of mine," Dick joked. Kory saw right through his lie. He'd been looking for her.

The thought nearly made her smile. "Dick...I...thank you."

"For what?"

"For finding my sister. For getting her back home. For everything. Even after what I said to you. And even though she was so ungrateful. I--"

"I didn't want you to find out, Kory," Dick said, frowning. "I don't want you feeling like you owe anything to me."

"But I do!" Kory insisted. "Koma told me about it. I...I admit, I couldn't believe it. And you weren't even angry--"

"How could I be, Kory? You were right, mostly. I'd been so--well, I could've been a lot better to you. Did you read the letter?" Kory nodded. "I hope it explained a little. I never meant to hurt him, Kory. I swear."

"I know." Things had changed so much between them. Kory remembered telling him she never wanted anything to do with him. She couldn't have felt any different now. "I'm sorry. I should have told Karen and Gar, but Koma said something about keeping it secret, and I didn't want to offend you anymore. They'd be just as--"

"Kory, I didn't do it for them."

She blushed furiously, but didn't reply.

"Do you still hate me, Kory? If you could give me another chance..."

"Yes!" She clapped her hand over her mouth and turned even more red. "I mean, yes, I'd like that."

Dick grinned and hesitated before reaching for her hand. This time, Kory didn't mind. "Well, seeing as we missed the subway, would you want to walk to the coffee shop with me?"

"First..." She leaned closer and managed to kiss him without injuring him as well.

* * *

If you're looking to connect the characters in here with those in the book, Jane isn't there. And Karen and Gar aren't really from the book, either. I know Star is more of a Jane, but Robin seemed like a perfect Mr. Darcy...

So this is how most of them are going to be. Let me know what you think!


End file.
